


The Girlfriend Experience

by tashie08



Category: The Girlfriend Experience (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08
Summary: Anyone else watching this show on Starz? I love the Anna/Erica love story. I have not found any fan fiction for this show at all, which is a little weird given what the show is about.





	1. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick catch up to Erica, and her 2 year absence. Slow, slow burn, after a lot of misdirecton and detours.

Erica had been in prison for 2 years. She pleaded no-contest to the charges of accepting an international campaign contribution. Her lawyers knew there was no way of getting out of any type of prison time. The evidence against Erica was strong and substantial. It was career ending, and an embarrassment to Right to Action. Prison was life changing for Erica, and it was just the wake up she needed to turn her life around.

“So, I hear they are letting you out early for good behavior. Imagine that, you getting recognized for good! Now what are your plans girl?” Sue was a lifer who would never escape the walls of this prison. She however was the lifeline that kept Erica going while she was locked up. She encouraged Erica to seek help for her alcoholism, her self destructive behavior and her addiction to unhealthy relationships.

Erica perked up. She really admired Sue. She was a former DC attorney who killed her boss after he raped her. Sue was strong and she encouraged Erica to make changes.  
“I'm going home, i want to take a bath and sleep in my bed for a long time.” Sue smiled. “I cant thank you enough for the job leads. I think i'll have something lined up by the end of the week.” Sue may be in prison, but her connections to the females of DC were strong. She had reached out to some friends and told them about Erica. Erica had great fundraising skills, and even greater knowledge of the law about fundraising. Many organizations could utilize her skills. Sue was confident Erica would be back on her professional feet in no time.

“And after that Erica, what do you plan on doing about her? You need closure, hell she probably needs closure too. Even if she refuses to see you, say what you need to say. Leave the ball in her court.” 

“I haven't heard from her, i don't know if i have the courage to see her. I've written several letters and i called twice. Maybe she truly is over the whole situation. At the end of our relationship, i was overly needy, a liar and selfish.”

Sue remembers when she first met Erica. She was broken, an addict of multiple vices, and in complete denial about her choices in partners. Sue peeled back the layers of Erica and began to just listen.. Erica had no female friends, she was in a male dominated field, and she had major attachment issues. She purposely chose sexual partners who were closed off, and basically just like Erica. Sue encouraged her to join a therapy group, and talk about why she was so needy and became attached so quickly in her relationships. Erica had very unloving parents, who basically showed her little affection growing up. Erica sought out females who were emotionally unavailable. It was sad but all Erica really needed was love.

“If you love something let it go, and if it comes back it was meant to be. Remember that. Ok now this is getting depressing, lets go get you packed up.”

Erica packed up her few belongings and gave the rest away. She kept a letter unpacked and folded it and put it in her pocket. Erica came to prison in jeans and a sweater. No business suit for pison. Erica was lucky enough to sublet her house while she was locked up. An agency paid her bills, collected her mail,and probably watered her plants too. The house was empty and ready for her to move back into. She had made quite a profit leasing it out. Also there was the payout from Right to Action. As soon as the feds revealed Sandra Fuks had secretly recorded Erica and had been paid by Mark Novak Erica was offered two years salary to keep quiet. Erica had played her cards and accepted the settlement. She had plans and was going to need an income coming in.

“Goodbye Erica, and good luck.” 

“Thank you Sue. You’ve been a lifesaver. I won't forget you.”

Erica waited by the gate, and at the stroke of midnight it opened. Erica walked out a free woman. A cab was waiting to take her to the train station. She was taking the last train out of town. hopefully she would get a little rest. Erica's heart was pumping fast, SHe had to see her. Tell her she was all better and ready to be in a mature healthy relationship. Tell her everything she wanted and deserved to hear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold, snowy day in DC. Erica had taken an envelope out of her pocket and read the address to the cab driver. Erica was tired, but pumped full of adrenaline. She had reached her destination. Erica got out of the cab, paid the driver and walked up the steps of the brownstone. This place was quite like her own house. More modern and it had a homely feel to it. Erica went to ring the bell, but instead peared into the window of the door. She was able to see inside, and was taken aback by what she saw. Her Anna, the potential love of her life, was on the floor of her home. Sitting facing the door, playing with a little baby on the floor. Standing behind Anna was a man. Everybody was all smiles and it looked like a regular family, having fun family time. Erica suddenly felt ill, and turned to leave. She lost her balance, and before she knew it she was falling back down the steps. She landed on the last step with a hard thud. She felt blood pooling in her mouth, and when she picked herself up she was face to face with Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update on our ladies. 
> 
> Have a few questions. Do you think Anna ever made Erica pay for sex? Maybe just one time, is what I'm thinking. And why do you think Erica was always looking at Anna's website? I need some input for my next chapters. Thanks a bunch. :)

800 days ago, Erica was lying on the floor of 701 Connecticut Ave. She was defeated professionally, personally, and emotionally. She had no friends, no business allies and even no family that she could call and ask for help. The convention was over, she was unemployed and probably headed to prison for 10 years. Luckily for Erica the feds had followed her, and brought her back to the federal building. No jumping off the roof today. Yes, even the mighty think about killing themselves. 

“Erica there offering a good deal. Plus with the suit against Right to Action, your looking at a maximum of 5 years and a huge financial settlement. We all know you will get out early for good behavior. This has happened to a lot of people. You go away for a bit, things cool down and then things get back to semi-normal. Our office will help with the transition.”

Erica weighed her options. Plead no contest, get a few years in prison, but maintain her properties, and all her assets. The law firm would set up a leasing agent for her house, pay her bills and handle everything she needed. Maybe this little vacation from the world would do her a little good. Her drinking, percocet, and sexual relationship problems were a little out of control. Maybe Anna was right, she was weak. How did she manage to become so codependent on her partners? Darya was a leach who drained the life right out of her. Sure her relationship with Anna was a little unconventional but they really meshed well together. 

“It seems I have no choice. I want a bigger settlement from Right to Action though. That bitch Sandra really fucked me over. And fuck that Mark Novak. Maybe the world needs another sex tape release.”

“Erica, I guarantee your going to get a huge settlement, but in regards to Mark we strongly advise against it. That sex turd will get himself into trouble any day now. Let's drop him from our radar. If things go as plan, you have 20 days to settle your affairs. We will pick you up and take you to all your court appearances. We will shuttle you to Ohio to the federal prison. Your lucky, it's like a shitty club med. No prison feel, no cages, no guards with guns and no bars. You will have to work, not manual labor but probably somewhere in the educational field.” 

Twenty days and she would be wearing stripes, begging for cigarettes. Was prison really like they showed it on tv? 

\-------------------------------------------

Erica knew she landed a little weird at the bottom of the steps. Her brain was playing tricks on her, because she swore she saw Anna kneeling over her.

“Erica, can you hear me. Don't move your bleeding from your head. David get me a towel.”

There was no way Erica was going to stay here laying down and be forced to meet Anna’s husband. But this is what she caused. All this was her doing. She tried to sit up, but felt like someone had hit her on the head with a brick. She tasted blood in her mouth, and instantly she felt nauseous. Anna’s husband she assumed appeared with a towel and handed it to Anna. 

“Oh, my goodness Anna, does she need an ambulance?” “ No David, I don't think so, let's get her inside.” Anna placed the towel to Erica head, and slowly helped Erica sit up.  
Erica could smell her perfume and she was instantly taken back in time to when they first met. Anna always smelled so good. 

“Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick.” “Ok, do you think you can stand, let's go inside so I can look at your head better.” Erica looked deep into Anna’s eyes. She saw true compassion and concern on her face. Erica decided that it was best to cooperate and maybe she would be able to talk to Anna. “David, get her other side”.  
Erica felt herself being stood up and when she was on her feet she felt pain in her right ankle. She picked her foot up, and hissed in pain. 

“Here, put your weight and me, and I'll get you you the stairs.” David, Anna’s husband was kind, and very gentle with Erica. Funny Erica thought he smelled rather well for a man. David helped Erica up the steps, and into the brownstone. They walked down a short hallway to a small living room. This is where the little perfect family had been sitting before she flew off the stairs. Attempting to run away and not face her past, caused a bump to her head, mouth and ankle. David sat her down on the couch, and Erica was absorbing her surroundings. There was several pictures on the wall of Anna and her baby, but none of the man. 

“David, can you put Emma to bed, it's nap time. I'll be in there shortly.” David got up and Erica looked across from her at a little baby girl. This baby had light brown hair and the bluest eyes. David picked her up, and had the baby wave at Erica goodnight. Weird thought Erica. He must not know who I am. Anna came over with a cloth and an ice pack.  
“Here, put this on your bump.” Anna Sat right next to Erica and started to dab at the little bit of blood pooling from her lips. Lucky neither of them said anything, but let the silence take them over. 

Erica felt shame, when she finally looked up at Anna. She could see deep into Anna’s eyes. She always wore her heart on her sleeve. Erica could read Anna now, now that she was more in tune with her own emotions. Anna had empathy, love and concern written all over her face. God, Erica thought what did I do to this woman? 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have come, I should get going.” Erica started to rise, but Anna put her hands on top of Erica’s. “Stay, I'm glad you're here.” 

\--------------------------------------------------

750 days ago, Erica completed her drug rehab program, and was going to daily therapy sessions with Sue. Sue was a great support system for Erica. She encouraged her when she needed it, and even knocked her down a few times when Erica needed some humility.

“We should celebrate Erica, cookies and iced tea on me.” “Haha, well considering were in prison and everything is free, I'd say hell ya.” Erica really admired Sue. She saw what Erica was, and who she needed to be. 

“So Erica tell me about this woman Anna who has you spinning.” She sounds great. So what did you do to fuck it up?” 

“Who said it was me? Maybe it was her?” They both started to laugh. “Ok, ok It was me. Anna is this beautiful person who attached herself pretty quickly to me. We met in a business setting, and i made it personal rather quickly. I was really attracted to her. I liked having her around, meeting her for lunch, and even at my home after work. We worked sexually, and she allowed me to explore my sexual fantasies with her. Unfortunately my ex came back into the picture, and she was abusive towards me. I never saw it until my weakest moment. I went crawling back to Anna but it was too late. She had realized we were not going to work and she ended it. I begged her but she still left me in the end. I got everything i deserved.”

“Wow, ok your a big fuck up, but you talk about her like she stole your heart when you weren't looking. How do you plan on making amends with yourself Erica. You can't make anyone happy, unless your happy yourself.”

“I want her back, but who knows how long I will be here?” “No Erica, you missed my point, we need to fix you first. It may take some time, but when it happens, and if she is ready to communicate with you what are you going to tell her?”

For once, Erica was speachess. She heard what Sue said, but Erica was clueless. Sue had suggested the rehab, and therapy. It was helping with the withdrawals, but she never considered self-help. Did she really need therapy if it didn't relate to her drug and alcohol problems? 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let's take a look at your head.” Anna was sitting next to Erica and was parting her hair. It looks like a little bump. Not too bad, you probably hit the corner of the step. I don't think you will need stitches.” Anna passed her hand down Erica’s face towards her bloody mouth. “Did you bite your cheek or tongue?” Erica wasn't listening. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Anna’s hands on her face. Smelling the lotion and perfume on her body. Erica was taken back to their first hotel encounter. Anna had touched Erica’s face the same way. “Erica...Erica are you ok?” 

“Yes, im sorry, just spaced for a minute. I'm sorry for just showing up. I wasn't sure you would accept my calls. I just really wanted to see you.” Erica looked at Anna. “I missed you” she whispered to Anna. “I came to apologize and tell you i will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me.”

“Erica, im not ready to talk about this right now. I will give you your chance, i promise bt not now.” 

“Ok” Erica nodded. Erica stood up. Luckly her ankle felt a little better. Anna stood up and walked her to the door. “Goodbye Erica”. Erica walked outside, and started down the stairs and down the block. She ordered a cab to take her home. She never turned around or else she would have seen the tears coming from Anna’s face. 

David came to the door and hugged Anna from behind. “So i'm guessing that’s Erica. She's beautiful. You did a good job matching the donor to her. Emma looks so much like her, you should sue her to child support. Anna started to laugh. “Maybe I will. Come on, let's eat lunch.” The siblings turned and went inside. As Anna passed the couch where they were sitting there was a small teddy bear, and a note. Anna opened the note, and it read “I will spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. I was told you had a baby girl. I hope she is as beautiful as you. I would love to be apart of her life if you allow me too.”  
“She loves you sis, are you going to give her another chance?” “I'm not sure” David was visiting from College and would be leaving in a few days. Anna loved her younger brother, and was helping to pay for his dental school. In less than a year he would graduate debt free and would be joining a successful practice in Virginia. David knew of Anna’s profession, but wasn't one to judge. His dream was coming true and the two only had each other in the end. 

=============================================================

Erica returned to her DC home. Her mail and bag from prison were waiting for her inside. She had some mail to go through, mostly personal mail from a few friends she had. There was christmas cards from old college friends, and always alumni mail from her two universities. On the very bottom on the pile was a letter addressed to her from Darya. Erica was tempted to read the letter, but instead through it in the trash. Her home was mostly the same. Her personal belongings had been returned and were in boxes upstairs. Erica had made a killing on renting out her house for the last two years. She was sitting on a mountain of cash, so if her job prospects didn't work out right away she would still be ok. She has asked the leasing agent to throw out all the alcohol and prescriptions to avoid all temptations. 

She replayed her time with Anna. She was shocked to see Anna married. She knew about the baby but didn't know anything else. Hopefully the two of them would be making some progress soon. She really wanted to have Anna in her life. Maybe if all else fails, they could be friends. Erica had read a few baby books while in prison and had talked to some of her fellow inmates about their kids. Erica was excited to meet the baby, but was also scared. What if the baby didn't like her, or what if Anna refused to allow Erica back into her life. She had some unpacking, organizing and grocery ordering to keep her busy for awhile. Time goes slow when your unsure of your next move.


	3. Paris and Jordan or Jordan and Paris

Erica had been on 3 interviews this week. Two looked promising, and one didn't. Erica was happy with whatever job she was able to land. She had been out of prison just a few weeks and was already restless. She had bought some finance books and was trying to get updated on her potential new career path but the reading was getting boring. Erica had been thinking about Anna non-stop. She had sent her flowers, and a few toys for Emma. Anna had text her a “thank you” and that was it. Erica didn't want to be demanding with Anna if she was hoping to be allowed back into her life. She was hoping Anna would give her just one chance so she could prove herself. She had made a list on what she was going to tell Anna. Her strengths and her hopes for a shared life together. She was nervous about the baby, but was getting use to the idea. Not once did Erica even think about David Anna’s husband.   
=======================================================  
Anna had been working non stop just to keep her mind busy. She spent a lot of time away from Emma, and she felt guilty. But business was business. She had expectations from clients to be available. She had most of them on a schedule, but sometimes evening or overnight events came up and Anna was happy to oblige them. She was saving a lot of money for their future, and was hoping one day to retire and never return to the business.   
Anna was still seeing the older woman “Ila” at least once a month. Ila paid Anna double or triple what the other people paid Anna. She was very generous and always brought Anna expensive presents from all over the world. Anna felt very comfortable with Ila, and perhaps she remind her of the female touch she use to get from Erica. Ila had offered Anna a one week trip to London with Emma. They would only meet at night and Anna was free to do whatever she wanted during the day. Ila had arranged a nanny for Emma and was quite generous with her pay for the week. Anna felt like she needed a break from everything and thought this trip would be fun. Drinks and food for free, fuck for money.   
=========================================================  
“Ok David We are leaving next week. How did your finals go?” “Good sis. I feel really good about them. Plus my internship is almost over, so I will be free for a few weeks while I get ready to start work.”   
David knew of the trip and was concerned Anna was running away from Erica instead of facing her. They had talked a lot the last few days about Erica. David thought Anna should give her an opportunity to talk about their past, and what Erica wanted for herself.   
“Have you talked to her yet? I mean if she's sending flowers, and toys shes reaching out. Like an olive branch. You should take it.”  
“I don't know” Anna whispered. “ Maybe after we get back. David she was awful in the end, i don't want to relive it.”   
“Yes, but she wrote you in prison and explained herself. She made all these changes to be a better person. She's trying to win you back.”  
David was right, an olive branch was being offered. But why take it. She lived her life reporting to no one, and stepped up to the responsibilities of parenthood all alone. Erica had been gone for 2 years by her own actions.   
“Anyways, I'll ring when we are home. Call if you need anything. Goodbye.” And just like that she had hung up. Erica wasn't even in her life, yet she was disturbing the balance. Maybe, just maybe after her trip and she cleared her head a little bit she would consider it.   
===================================  
“Anna, darling I've missed you. My body aches for you. I can not wait to see you. It's been too long. Kisses”. Ila was always to the point. She wanted sex, and lots of it. Anna had grown to trust her almost enough to give into her emotions. Ila had offered this working vacation as a chance to spend more time together. She wanted to spend the night with Anna. It was her fantasy to make love all night long, and to wake up with Anna in her bed.  
She was cautious though. Ila didn't seem to mind Emma and when she suggested she come along too Anna jumped at the chance. Ila had asked Anna to introduce her to Emma. This was absolutely against her own rules, but she had been seeing Ila for years. She missed not seeing her sometimes, and loved the attention from another female. Deep down she wished Erica was as emotional as Ila. She was never afraid to express her feelings or desires to Anna. And never had the asked Anna to fuck a man for her own sexual pleasures. Ila was perfect, yet unavailable as a partner.   
===========================  
“Emma baby, let's get dressed, we have a plane to catch”. Emma looked up at Anna with those rich, deep blue yes and Anna swear she saw Erica staring back at her. Lucky the man she had slept with had the same features as Erica, as this baby could pass as their own child. She wanted to call Erica she really did, but she was scared. She knew if she called she wouldn't get on the plane.   
“Come on baby let's get ready for our adventure. It's going to be fun. You have a room set up with lots of toys, and we are going to take walks in the park and go to the zoo. It was going to rain a few days and Ila had arranged some indoor activities for the two of them. They wouldn't see Ila much during the day since this was also a business trip for her as well. Anna didn't ask to many questions about her job, or her life but she knew enough to feel safe going to London with her daughter.   
“Come on, grow up Anna. Make the call. Tell her you will see her next week. Give her a chance.”. Davids words screamed in Anna's head. He was right. She needed to reach out. The car would be arriving in an hour and they were all packed. Anna reached deep down into her soul and picked up the phone.   
≠=≠=============================  
“Erica thanks for coming in on short notice. I know you are to start next week, but I need your help today.”. Erica had gotten a job with a small contracting firm offering statistical analysis on job growth for the government. Lucky the owner of the company overlooked her prison term and took sympathy on her. She was a perfect fit for there office and with her political experience in helping predict the next “it” candidate she was invaluable to the firm. The owner John was a decent man, honest and to the point. He knew Sue and when she called with a recommendation for Erica he knew to listen. He overlooked her prison term and felt sympathetic towards Erica. Any person can get caught up, and that's exactly what happens to Erica.   
“No problem John, happy to help.”. Erica was excited about her new job. She was worked the same boring position for years and look where it got her. She was college educated and her MBA is statistical analysis made her a perfect fit for this job. Erica really hitting off with John and was more than ready to start work.   
“Here are the files I need you to go over. Maintenance finished your office this morning so its all set up. If you have any questions I've assigned Jordan as your assistant.”.   
OK, I'll get started right away. And thank you again for this opportunity. I really appreciate it.”.  
“Your welcome kiddo”  
Erica took her work into her office and closed the door. Just as she sat down her phone rang.  
“Hello, Erica Myles speaking”.   
“Hi, its Anna. Am I disturbing you?”   
Of course not, I will always make time for you Anna.”  
Anna hesitated a little then started in. “Erica, I wanted to call you several times since I saw you. I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you because I wasn't. I've just been searching for the right words.”. Anna paused and took deep breath. “Erica I missed you. I can't deny it and seeing you brought back all the feeling I had for you.”  
“Anna”. Erica interrupted. O, god she said had. Erica was trying to prepare emotionally for whatever Anna had to say.   
“Erica, I'd like to get together next week, if your available.”. Erica let out her breath.  
“Yes of course I'd like that very much.”  
“Good, I'll call you and we will set something up. Goodbye Erica”.   
================================  
Erica was on an emotional roller coaster all week. She was very busy at work and even worked a few hours at home just to try and catch up. Her new assistant Jordan was very helpful and very attractive. She was young and eager to please Erica. But Erica was beyond that. She had her focus on Anna.  
“Are you going to be needing me too much longer Ms. Myles? Its five pm.”  
“No, I'm sorry Jordan it's late go home. I'll see you tomorrow.” Anna noticed Jordan didn't leave, but instead came further into her office from the doorway.   
“There is this new bar that opened up, want to go get a drink?”. Erica paused. It had been a long day but she was not a drinker anymore.   
“Sorry Jordan, I've got plans. Thank you though.”   
“Oh, OK. Maybe next time.”. She was still lingering around Erica's desk.   
“Sure, I'll check with the wife next time. Goodnight Jordan.” Jordan left her office with a quick step. The little lie felt good. Now maybe Jordan will stop staring at her when she think I'm not looking.   
≠========================≠====  
Anna arrived in London with Emma late in the afternoon. Ila had Anna and Emma picked up by a car service and taken to a rental house on the west end. She had obviously put great details into planning for Emma. A very modern nursery was set up, and the house was beautiful for both of them to enjoy.   
“Darling. Settle in and enjoy the rest of your day with Emma. Dinner will be delivered around 7 and the car will be there at 10. I'm very happy to see you tonight.”. Ila had beautiful writing and the note smelled of an expensive perfume.   
Anna settled in and her and Emma enjoyed a lovely meal. When it started to get dark the nanny arrived for her night shift.   
“Ma’am. Anything I need to be aware of with the wee one?”   
“No, nothing else I can think of. She should sleep through the night and of course call if you need anything.”. “Yes Ma’am.”.   
“Please call me Anna”.  
≠======================  
A car service arrived and drove about 25 minutes into the city. Ila had a condo downtown, and Anna was anxious to see her. Anna felt like she needed a release after talking to Erica.   
“So happy to see you” Ill whispered. Anna and her had settled on a lounge in a quiet dark room. “Did you miss me Anna?”. This was the first time she had asked this of her.   
“I always miss you Ila, I'm sure you know that by now.”  
“Just checking darling. You know I'm not getting any younger, but the older you get the more beautiful you become.” Anna blushed and smiled.   
“Anna, I wanted to ask you something and its rather important.”. They were sitting next to each other on a large sofa. Looking at each other. only there eyes glowing from the low light. Ila was touching Anna's face..Caressing her cheeks, and placing light kisses on her jaw.  
“What is it? Is everything OK?”  
“Yes. Ila paused, always careful with her words. “I want you and Emma to move to Paris with me. I'll marry you and take care of Emma as if she were my own. She will have top notch schooling, and tutors. She will want for nothing and have the best life with us. Paris is a very modern town and she will have lots of friends, and with my name she can go to any university and take over my business. I, I love you Anna and I don't want to share you anymore.”. Ila produced the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Ila spared no expenses when it came to Anna.   
Ila placed several kisses on Anna's face, and pulled her even closer to her. Anna was practically sitting on Ila’s lap. “Say, yes, please and we can start our new life together.”.   
Anna looked deep into her eyes. This was her future laid out on a gold platter. Emma would be taken care of, and put into the upper crust of society. No one would ever have to know her mom was a whore. “Yes, baby. I love you too”. Anna stood up and moved them both to the bed. She knew what Ila wanted from her and she was not hard to please. Anna removed her clothes and sat on top of a fully clothed Ila. “Make love to me Ila. Show me how much you care for me.” Anna whispered, and they began the motions, as they had so many times before.   
≠====================================


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter. I feel the story has run it's course. On to new shows.

Erica had a long, but great first week at work. She met several coworkers and was offered many free lunches and after work drinks to get to know her new friends. But Erica wasn't interested. She was trying to keep her mind busy and not to think too much about Anna. Erica wanted to be prepared for when she saw Anna. She thought she should get Emma some more toys when they meet up again. Erica was becoming excited with the notion of becoming a parent. 

“So Erica how are you finding our little firm? Not as exciting as what your use too.”

“Actually, I'm enjoying myself. I like doing research and I guess I seem to like working with numbers.”

John smiled, he really liked Erica's work ethic. “Now if you could only get the junior executives to work as hard as you do. Hows Jordan? Not causing too many problems I hope?” 

Ah, the young assistant Jordan. The beautiful, Jordan. Erica caught herself looking at her one day. She played it off as being lonely. She only had to wait one week for Anna, but a little of the old Erica was starting to creep out. But Jordan was beautiful. Long blonde hair, deep green eyes, and dimples...God get it together Erica thought to herself. One freaking week, and your already messing up. Tonight she thought a cold shower she would need to cool down her insides.   
===============================

Anna and Ila had an amazing week. After accepting her proposal Ila had taken off work and had been spending time with Anna and Emma during the day. 

“She's so lovely Anna. Those blue eyes almost match mine, don't you think?” It had never crossed Anna’s mind but Erica and Ila had the same blue eyes.

“Yes, you may be right. Emma is lucky to have such beautiful eyes.” Anna thought about Erica's blue eyes. 

“Emma is lucky to have your looks too darling. I'm going to have to watch out, people are going to see how beautiful my new family is, and be jealous. We should schedule a family portrait setting soon. After we are married of course. And we need to go see my family attorney as well.” 

Ila had been around every day. She was very kind and gentle. She loved to talk and seemed interested in Anna at all times. She and Emma were also bonding and she seemed to have a good touch with kids. Emma seemed happy to have her around, and was often in Ila’s lap or arms. 

It was almost too much for Anna to absorb. Ila wanted her and Emma to move to Paris within the month. Anna hoped she was doing the right thing. Emma was going to be taken care of, she was going to be taken care of. Was Anna doing the right thing though? Ila was wonderful and Anna trusted her. But she still had some questions and hopefully she was getting some answers before they flew home. 

=========================

“Ila, tell me about your family and your business. I want to make sure this is what you really want.”. Anna and Ila were sitting outside and enjoying their last day together. Emma was playing on a blanket with some toys Ila had bought for her.

“Darling, you are what I want. Obviously you have questions, and that is appropriate given our situation. So let me tell you, the quick version. As you know my family name is Marchand. We have several manufacturing firms all over Asia, import and export to Europe, some real estate ventures, and a few wineries. I have a sister and two brothers. I'm the only one not married and have no children of my own. I own a percentage of all my families businesses, and that my dear will be Emma’s when she is older.”. 

“So how do you think your family will react when they find out who I am? Are they just going to let you marry me with no questions? Surely they will have objections. Anna became sad. Never had she been faced with a family rejecting her, because she had never allowed anyone into her life. 

“Darling don't worry. My family is going to love you and Emma.”. Anna left it at that. And asked no more questions. Her flight was later on in the night and she was going to enjoy the rest of her time with Ila. 

==================================

Anna had been home a few days and her and David were going through her house. Picking which stuff to put in storage, and what to ship to France. 

“So did you call her yet?”. 

“No David, I haven't. I'm too busy to deal with Erica now. I'm marrying Ila and Emma and I are moving to Paris. Emma is going to have a real life, and a future.”

“Stop and think what you are doing. You can't move to France. That would kill Erica. And why does this Ila want you to move away so bad. Does she know about Erica?”

“Ila has her own reasons for marrying me, whether or not Erica is one of them is only for her to say. I deserve this David. Emma deserves this too. If I let Erica back into my life she will probably just fuck up again. I've got a real woman, who doesn't play games who loves me. She wants to take me away from all this mess.”

David knew how to handle his sister, but in times where she has made up her mind already, his argument was going to be pointless. “Remember when you showed up at my door. You told me, you fell in love for the first time. That person was Erica. I know she has made some really crappy decisions, but the way you talked about her made me think she was your soulmate. Fight for her, tell her she hurt you, and make her promise never to do it again. But at least let her try. Remember you fell in love with her for a reason.”

Anna and David grew up in foster care and Anna spent most of her days making sure David was OK. When Anna was accepted into college, and moved into an apartment and David came with her. It was her hard, but they made it work. David was disappointed that Anna was an escort, but he didn't judge and he loved his sister very much. He was angry that Erica didn't work out for Anna, but the more they talked about Erica the more he felt he understood the situation. He knew his sister fell in love way to fast, but the fact that she fell in love at all was wonderful. 

“One meeting, that's all she gets. But I am moving to Paris.”  
===============≠=================

“Hi Erica its Anna. Can we meet this Saturday after 1pm? Let me know?” Anna's message was brief and to the point. She didnt wanna go give Erica hope where there was none. This was just going to be a short visit. They will exchange some words and that's it. Or that's all is what Anna was hoping.

Erica has listened to Anna's message several times. She finally called Anna back and they agreed to meet at the park at 2pm. Erica was very excited. She was mentally preparing herself for all she needed to say to Anna. She also had a little present for Emma as well.

≠=≠============

Erica was sitting in the park by the rose garden as planned. She saw Anna exit her cab with Emma and her stroller. Erica watched how well she handled some many tasks at once. She was setting up the stroller and Emma was wiggling around. Erica walked swiftly to help her out. “Can I hold Emma for you, while you set up your stroller?”. Anna turned in surprise not seeing Erica walk up. 

“Yes, Please. Careful she is being a wiggle worm today.” Eric's picked up Emma who instantly stopped moving and just looked right at Erica.

“Hello Emma, I'm Erica.”. “Mama” Little Emma said. “Erica, can you say Erica”. 

“Mama”. Emma touched Erica on the face and later her head on Erica's chest. Erica was instantly in love with this little angel. Anna had the stroller set up and offered to take Emma back. Erica declined. “I think I'd like to hold her longer if you don't mind.”. Wow, Anna thought. They look so comfortable together. Almost like mother and daughter. Erica looked like a pro holding Emma. 

They sat on a bench side by side, but the pull was too strong. Erica turned to Anna. 

“Anna, she's beautiful. And she has the prettiest blue eyes. I think they almost match mine”. 

“Erica, I.”. But she couldn't say it. Anna didn't have to nerve to tell she was moving. She had finally found someone, and she was getting sucked back into Erica's familiarity. 

Erica felt it was a now or never moment. Emma had fallen asleep in her arms and Erica hugged her closer.   
“Anna, I love you. I don't want to lose either of you now that I finally have you back. I made a lot of bad choices when I first met you, but I spent the last two years making changes. I promise you if you give me a chance you will not regret it.”

“Erica, I can't do this with you again. It didn't work out the first time. You broke me and I don't think I'll ever forgive you.”. Anna stood and turned away from Erica. She didn't want her to see the tears. Long ago she had forgiven Erica, she knew she couldn't help herself given her situation with Darya and work. She loved Erica, but that was two years ago. She was going to move forward. She found love, and respect.

“Anna, baby. Look at me. Dont leave me. Please don't move away.”. Anna spun around showing her tears and all. Of course David would go to her.   
====================≠=====

Erica had just gotten home from a long day at work. It was endless meetings, conference calls and boring paperwork. Erica had just laid her briefcase down when the doorbell rang. 

Erica went to the door and there stood David Erica's husband. “Hello, can I help you.” Erica stood face to face with him. He was an attractive man, but he looked tired and in distress. 

“Hello Erica, I'm David Anna's brother. I need to speak to you. Can I come in?” Erica stood aside and allowed David into her foyer.

“Please come in, let's go to the sitting room.”. Erica led David into her home, and he followed silently. “I'm afraid I don't have any alcohol, but I have water and iced tea if you like.”

“No thank you I'm good. I'm here about my sister. I think she's making a big mistake, and I think you are the only one who can stop her.”. 

Erica was now both confused and intrigued. 

“Erica, my sister accepted a marriage proposal, and is moving to France in a month. I don't think she has thought this through, and with your history and if what she tells me of you, I think she is still in love with you. I know my sister and sometimes she jumps without thinking.” David stopped talking to allow Erica to absorb what he was saying. “I know you two had issues, and I think we all can agree you fucked up royally. but it's time to step up and help me stop her from leaving.”

“I agree with you 100% David, I did. But I swear when I was in prison I tried to fix everything I did too her. I tried to reach out but she would never contact me. I would do anything to fix the pain and heartbreak. Anything. How do you know she wants me in her life? We only spoke once, and she made it very short.”

David paused “It's what she is not telling me, that's why I'm concerned. These past few weeks she has been talking about everything except you. We talk about Emma, her work, her trip the weather, but not one time has she mentioned you. She use to talk about you a lot when you first went to prison. She even planned on going to visit you after she received her first letter from you. I know she was heartbroken, and just trying to fix her life. I'm just shocked on how quickly she is ready to move away.”

Erica waa taken aback. Never had anyone fought as had as Anna did to be in her life. Sure she rejected Anna, but she was in a bad place in her life and career. When Erica was sent to prison, she had a lot of time to think about all her mistakes. 

“David, I love you sister I really do. But she doesn't want me. We have had no contact since I saw her at her house. Are you even sure this is what she wants?” 

David thought about his plan. “ok, let's make a bet. Of if sister calls you asking to meet, then we both will know she is willing to give you a chance. That means she hasn't given up on you yet. But if she doesn't call and just moves to France, then I'm wrong.”

_-----_-__--------------_---_--_-----_---_-----------+-

Erica was able to see Anna now. Like really see her. She saw all the pain and hurt she had caused her. She saw the selfishness and shame. Erica saw it all. She led Anna back to the bench. 

“Anna please, look at me.” Anna turned and faced Erica. Tears and all. “Anna Garner, I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you. I had a good thing with you, and I ruined it. I took your love for granted and that was wrong. I made a lot of mistakes, personally and professionally and now I must face the consequences. I swear to you Anna I will do everything I can to show you I have changed. I have a new job and I've been clean and sober for a long time. I will worship you and your baby, for the rest of my life. Please I want us to be a family. I want nothing more than to be a parent to your baby. Our baby. Please.”

At that moment Anna realized Erica broke through her barrier. The wall that she had put up, fell down and it fell fast and hard. Could she really imagine a life with Erica now? Of course she could. Erica was all she ever wanted. 

“Slow” That was all Anna said. 

Erica was unsure what that meant. Wait, was Anna going to give her a chance?

“If you want me, and my child we have to go slow. I want you to be absolutely are you want this. Emma is a toddler, and she cries, she's up a night, and gets diarrhea, she's messy when she eats.”

“I got this. I have a room set up in my house, a highchair in the kitchen, plugs in all my sockets and hard corners covered. I planned for you both. I know that we may not get any quiet time together, but that's what a family is all about. I want this. I need you both in my life.”

============================================================

Anna woke up to a snowy morning. She and Erica had been spending a lot of time together, even a few overnight adventures with Emma as well. Anna was pleasantly surprised about how well there new relationship was going. Erica was true to her word. She was kind, patient and best of all she was the best co-parent anyone could have asked for. Erica had even ask them to meet her coworkers one day when they went to lunch. Anna was happy. She was sad she had hurt Ila, but in the end Ila had understood.Anna loved Erca and Erica loved her. Happiness is a lot of work, but once you have it, its pretty easy to enjoy.


End file.
